Ginger Snaps Unlimited
by The Threat
Summary: An old friend of the Fitzgerald sisters finds out about Ginger's demise. Having feelings of guilt, he decides to look up her sister, Brigitte. In the end, he finds out a lot more than he bargained for....
1. Chapter 1

Kids were playing on the hockey field one day. It was your typical every other average day, when one boy would just score, causing everyone in his team to cheer and turning the other team angry. One of the other team's boys walked towards the fence, because there was another boy, Stan, watching the game, bt furthermore minding his own bussiness. He took a few steps back as that hockey kid aproached, but that didn't stop him from yelling.

"It's your fault we're losing!" he stated.

More than surprised about that statement, Stan questionned : "...Mine?"

"If you weren't watching..." the hockey kid explained, "...we wouldn't be losing!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Stan tried to tell him, "I just wanna play along with you guys."

"What!" the Hockey kid started laughing, "You hear that, fellas! That girl wants to play with us!"

Every boy on the field laughed, to which Stan responded, sad but angry: "I'm not a girl!"

The hockey kid grabbed Stan by his shirt: "Are you calling me a liar!?"

Though Stan was a little frightened, he couldn't deny at all what the kid was saying: "Yes, you are a liar!"

The hockey kid threw Stan away from him, and threatened him: "You ever call me that again, and we'll make you regret it! Right fellas?"

All the kids in the near proximity cheered: "Yeah!!!"

In anger, Stan turned and walked away. He heard them saying something else, but didn't listen, nor did he care what kind of bullshit they think needed to be said.

Stan was a ten-year-old kid, and obviously not one of the most popular kids in the class. It was summer at that time. Every kid was playing with their friends, which was quite the problem for Stan. While he was walking home, he watched every kid in every garden, enjoying and/or celebrating summertime. On his way, he noticed one home without any kids outside. He looked at the mailbox. It read 'Fitzgerald'. He looked at the house. It didn't appear as if there was anybody dangerous inside, it looked pretty normal, or whatever he was told about the meaning of the word. While he remembered what his mother once said, he wondered how much truth there is to her statements. She forbade him to go anywhere near there, and when asked why, she'd tell him that the kids of that house were crazy. Stan relised that his mother does allow him to go to school, where every kid appears to be crazy. Therefor, he couldn't imagine the Fitzgerald children to be any worse. But just in case, so he wouldn't be caught, he sneaked into the garden, through the bushes, until he ended up at a window, which lead to the basement. He looked through it. To get an even better view of the events occuring inside, he put his hands on the window, covering his eyes at their sides, so the light didn't interfere with his view. He saw one girl with long red hair, and one other girl with long black hair, both were of about the same age as he was. The one with red hair was painting something red on the black haired girl's throat. Once she was finished, the black haired girl started to move as if her throat was cut. The red haired girl didn't seem to be satisfied, though Stan thought this whole thing was cool. The longer he stayed watching this showcase, the more he pressed on the window, which didn't seem to be shut. Stan noticed but to late. The window opened, and he dropped in, litterally. The girls were alarmed. The red haired girl got up and grabbed a knife that lay on her bed.

"What are you doing here!?" she shouted at him

While trying to get up, Stan replied : "I was only watching."

"You were watching us?" the girl sounded disgusted, "You perv!"

The black haired girl intervened: "Ginger! Let him talk!"

"Gimme one reason, B!" the red haired girl, or Ginger, reasonned, "Aren't you supposed to be playing hockey with the other boys?"

"They won't let me." Stan answered.

"That's your excuse to be spying on us?" Ginger couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"Ginger!" the other girl warned her, then turned to Stan, "Why did you come here?"

"Well…" Stan started, "...my mother, and my classmates, always told me you're all crazy. I just wanted to know how crazy."

Ginger seemed either flattered or still angry. In either case, she said : "Is that so? Well then, how crazy you think we are?"

"Actually, I..." Stan started, "I think it's cool what you girls do."

"You do?" the other girl was surprised.

"Wanna know how we feel about it?" Ginger asked him.

A little time later, Stan could be found lying outside the basement window, covering the shattered pieces of the window. Stan himself was covered with red stuff, likely his own blood.

"Don't you think you've overdone it just a little?" the black haired girl asked Ginger.

"He wanted to know." Ginger reasonned.

The girl was still not satisfied: "But I think we made it clear before… this."

"Er… girls?" Stan moaned, appearantly still alive, "Can we get this over with, coz the glass is beginning to cut my back."

After finally taking a picture with her polaroid, the other girl apologised: "Sorry!"

She started making a few more, always from a different angle. From this point forward, the three of them were virtually inseparable, always busy with the art of death, and the spill of blood. With or without parents' permission was something neither one of them needed to worry about. Other than the name of Brigitte, Stan found out that the other girl was called Brigitte, who was ten just like Stan, while Ginger was one year older.

Alas, nothing is to last forever. The summer was coming to an end, and school would start any time soon. So it was time for the three to say goodbye.

"Guess we'll see you at school then." Brigitte said.

"I'm not sure." Stan told her, "I heard quite a lot about you, yet I never saw either of you at school."

"Great!" Ginger started, "For once we had a boy who wanted to stick around with us."

"Hey, don't sweat it!" Stan tried to comfort them, "We will see each other again. If not tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, and I know I sound pretty lame, but it will be allright."

The girls went silent after his statement. This pretty much confirmed his earlier statement, that whatever he was saying was lame indeed. Relising this, Stan raised his hand, where there appeared to be a scar, as he said the following: "Hey! Out by sixteen or dead in the scene, but together forever. Right?"

The girls grinned, as they raised their hands, which appeared to have scars just as well.

"See you later Ginger, Brigitte." Stan finally said, as he turned to leave.

"Bye Stan!" Brigitte cried to him.

"If we find you under a truck, it better be a photo shoot!" Ginger said after him.

All three grinned. Stan returned home, as he witnessed the sun setting, figurely sinking down to indicate the end of an era. The summer has gone!

The first school day, Stan walked inside the building. The same hockey kid that called Stan a girl, was waiting for him, along with other boys.

"Getting tired of Barbie dolls?" the kid asked him mockingly.

As usual, Stan couldn't understand this kid: "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with some girls this summer." the kid explained, "So you played with girls the whole time. Don't deny it!"

"Well..." Stan started, but couldn't finish as that kid interrupted him again.

"Why don't you spend time with us like normal kids?"

"You wouldn't let me!" Stan replied, as though he actually didn't need to say it.

"Coz you are a geek!" the kid implied.

"I'm a geek?" Stan bit back, "You can't even spell that word!"

The kid appeared to be getting angry, and signaled to the other boys as he ordered the following: "Get him!"

They started to push him around. Eventually the pushing turned to kicking, until they started beating him up. Dispite of Stan's cries, nobody answered to him. Nobody even tried to stop them, nobody seemed to care. For Stan there was nothing else he could do, but trying to remember all the faces. This wasn't easy, for it appeared that the faces changed every time he saw one. He could try and fight back, but what's one kid against an entire army? It didn't take long until Stan blacked out...


	2. Chapter 2

Awake, ten years later! Stan was trying to catch his breath, as the events of that day still haunted him, among other ones. He looked around. On his right there was a cupboard, full of books and, all related to psychology. There were also DVD's, all horror-films. On his left was his desk, upon which there was enough folders and papers to suggest he still had some work to do. He himself was sitting on a couch, while he slowly relised he was in his own small apartment, and no more in Bailey Downs. In front of him, there was the TV. He was watching a French movie, with English subtitles, called 'Belphégor'.

"The only way the creature can be helped, is when somebody tells him his name." the woman on the screen said just as he looked at the screen.

Stan turned down the DVD-player and the TV, and mumbled: "French answer to 'The Mummy' my ass."

Stan rubbed his eyes. Clearly, it wasn't easy for him to sit through the entire movie, and staying awake at the same time.

In front of him, between him and the TV, there was a small table. There was an empty pizza box, and some empty beer bottles. Other than that, there was a page from an old newspaper. It were the obituaries. Why would this page in particular have caught his interest? One name on it would answer that question: Ginger Fitzgerald!

"You gonna keep mourning for me, or what?" a young girl's voice said.

Stan looked to his left. He saw Ginger, exactly the way he remembered her, when she was eleven. She was sitting right next to him on the couch.

"Easy for you to say!" Stan moaned, "You're dead! You have absolutely no problem with your emotions!"

"Maybe." Ginger agreed, "But just maybe, you shouldn't have left Bailey Downs!"

"You think I wanted to leave?!" Stan tried to convince her, "Change school, maybe! But leaving town? That summer we had spend was the best summer of my entire life, and you know that! When my parents decide something…

"...I'm not allowed to disagree!" Ginger finished the sentence for him.

"That's right!" Stan did nothing to deny that.

"Well you don't live with your parents anymore. Do you?" Ginger reasonned.

Stan didn't know what to say, which Ginger took to her advantage: "Why won't you see my sister?"

"Don't you think that'll be a little... you know... weird? After about ten years of abscence?" Stan seemed reluctant.

"Listen, Stan!" Ginger sounded angry, "You're doing psychology! Right? You're supposed to be helping people, solving their problems. But you're starting to turn into a patient of your own. Do you think I wanna be a figment of your imagination forever? What does your course say about postponing?"

Stan thought about that question, and answered: "It doesn't make the problem go away."

"...Well?" Ginger wondered wether he had made up his mind allready.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long time of conciderations, Stan decided to go and see Brigitte. Once he made it to Bailey Downs, he didn't hesitate to go to the Fitzgerald's recidence. When he arrived at the house, Stan rang the doorbell. Seeing as it took a little while before someone answered it, particulary Ginger was getting annoyed.

"Maybe Pam's allready dead, and she can't answer the door." Ginger said, referring to her mother

Stan looked around. He noticed how well the garden was taken care of. Too well even for a house where nobody would live.

"Don't think so." Stan replied.

"What?" Ginger sounded angry, "You'd wish she's still among us?"

Now Stan was annoyed: "Would you just..."

The door opened at that point. It was an old woman who opened it.

"Mrs. Fitzgerald?" Stan asked, to which the woman nodded, "I'm here to see your daughter."

The woman put up a horrified face. She was about to slam the door shut. Stan, however, forsaw this and as a reflex, he used his hand to keep the door from shutting. As a result, his hand got stuck in the door, causing him make a small cry of agony.

The woman opened the door when she heard the cry: "Oh, my god! I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Stan didn't seem to care about how she felt, "Why the hell did you shut the door like that?"

The woman didn't answer. What she did do was motion him to come in, which he did.

Once in the living room, the woman, or Pam, was the first one to sit down. Before Stan could, she had allready lit up a cigarette. Not much of a people person, Stan noticed.

As soon as he sat down, Stan asked: "So why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Pam asked.

Stan became even more annoyed: "Shutting the door in my face when I mentioned your daughter!"

"She's dead." Pam said, flatly.

"Are you taking me for a fool?" Stan wasn't trying to hide how he felt about this conversation, "I'm completely aware Ginger's dead! But she isn't your only daughter! You knew damn well it was her I meant!"

When Pam became really quiet, Stan reminded her of the question: "Well?"

Pam still tried to avoid answering: "Who are you to think…?"

"Stanley Harett." Stan answered, before she could even ask the question, "You might not know, but your daughters and I had spend an entire summer with each other. We might have done it again if my parents didn't have to move to Toronto so badly. Now I've only recently found out about Gingers death. And I believe that after all these years I may at least talk to Brigitte ag...

"She's gone." Pam said, quietly, perhaps out of shame.

Stan wasn't sure he heard it right: "Wh… What?"

Pam was almost in tears as she replied: "After Ginger's funeral she just took off. Without a note, without anything at all. After everything she di… Last time I heard she's at a mental hospital.

Suddenly, Ginger had something to say: "Why did that sound like she doesn't even care?"

Concidering that idea, Stan asked: "You sure?"

Pam, as if avoiding the question, said: "She left some of her stuff behind. Wanna take a look?"

Stan sighed, but thought it was best to go with this anyway: "Why not, I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

Pam had lead Stan into the attic, and pointed him the box in which he'd find Brigitte's stuff. Once Pam had left him alone, Stan opened the box.

Before he could look into it, Ginger started talking: "She still didn't say why she did it."

After a pause, Stan replied: "It's possible that she's embarresed about the both of you."

This didn't cheer her up at all, therefor Stan added: "If it's any consolation, by shutting the door, she made a good reason to be embarresed."

Finally, he could start looking into the box. Not so surprisingly to him, he found some morbid juwelery, two camera's, and some pictures, mostly polaroids. He went through the pictures. Not only were the people, who were the sisters he once knew as a kid, on them dead, or rather made up to look like they're dead, they were also older then Stan remembered them.

Stan looked at Ginger, who suddenly looked a little older than she did a few seconds earlier: "So this is what you look like now."

"Growing up is lives only purpose." Ginger remarked.

Stan, while still going through the pictures, sighed: "The body can change, but genarally, personality remains the same."

Sarcasticly, Ginger said: "Good! You'll be the new Socrates!"

"Surprised you even know that name!" Stan remarked.

"I know what you know!" Ginger raved on.

"Like I care!" Stan didn't know when to stop.

"I know you do!" but neither did Ginger.

"I'm having the last word on this!" Stan suddenly said.

"Go ahead and try!" Ginger challenged him.

"You're not helping!" Stan reasonned.

"Make me!" Ginger urged him.

One picture made Stan lock up in silence.

"Gotcha!" Ginger cheered.

Ignoring her cheer, Stan wondered: "What is this?"

Ginger didn't know what he was talking about: "What's what?"

"This picture!" Stan replied.

The picture Stan was talking about had the face of a wolf on it, but Ginger failed to notice that that fact didn't appear to bother him much: "It's a wolf!"

Annoyed, Stan bit back: "I relise it's a wolf, bu..."

"Then what's the problem?" Ginger asked him.

"The angle, that's what!" Stan finally said, "Taking a picture of a wolf has to be taken at some distance, for security. I didn't know a polaroid's even able to zoom like this."

"Oh yeah?" Ginger acted like a know-it-all at that moment, "Well other than you, who thinks that the picture might not be taken at a distance at all?"

Stan was silent for a while. He suddenly snapped out of it, and continued going through the pictures, then the rest of the box, as he explained to her: "Be reasonable, Ginger. You girls were whacked, but not insane to do somethin like thi..."

When he found the polaroid camera, and noticed the damages, he stopped talking. He noticed marks, indicating that it may have hit something. But it wouldn't look like this if it merely fell off the table and hit the ground. Somebody tried to hit someone else with it? There were no marks indicating that somebody was holding the device itself to hit anyone, so somebody must've swung with it, like usind a mace. He looked at the wolf's picture again. Judging from the marks on the picture, and the part of the polaroid from which the picture came, it appeared it was hard to get the picture out after it hit someone... or something!

In a flash, he saw Brigitte, swinging the polaroid, hitting a wolf, and accidently taking the picture.

Now Stan thought he had figured this all out: "So that's how you died!"

Though not caring much about the answer, Ginger asked: "How?"

"You and Brigitte were walking around one night..." Stan explained, "...minding your own bussiness, a wolf attacked you, Brigitte wanted to defend you, but it didn't work.

"You know as well as I do there are no wolfs around here." Ginger reasonned.

"No shit." Stan replied, "Probably escaped from some zoo or other."

Ginger didn't say anything, but the expression on her face made it pretty clear she tried to tell him there is no zoo anywhere near them. Therefor, Stan added: "You never know how far those animals can travel!"

"Even if all that's true..." Ginger started, "...I don't remember to have seen a wolf that looks like that."

"I don't care. But this may explain why Brigitte left." Stan stated, and didn't wait for Ginger to say anything, "She tried to defend you, but failed, so she didn't want to live anywhere near the place where she has all the memories about you, or she'll remember the night she couldn't save you."

Ginger seemed to think this possible, but still had one question on her mind: "How does that tie with Pam not letting you in?"

Stan was silent for a moment, upon which he decided: "Let's ask her!"


	5. Chapter 5

Stan got back downstairs. Immediatly, he started looking for Pam, to interogate her. Once he found her, he spoke: "How..."

Pam screamed when Stan started to talk. Appearantly, she didn't hear him come down. As if nothing happened at all, Stan asked her: "This might not be apropriate, but exactly how did Ginger die?"

Pam was about to answer, but tears erupted shortly before she did: "Brigitte killed her!"

"Always blaming someone else." Ginger remarked, "That bitch!"

Stan, thinking there may be some truth to Ginger's words, started: "Come on. It probably wasn't her fault."

"Not her fault?" Pam shouted angrilly, "I found them in their room! Brigitte was crying her head of, and Ginger... she was... she was..."

"Dead?" Stan thought he could finish the sentence for her.

"No..." Pam contradicted, "I mean... I can't tell you!"

"Look, Mrs. Fitzgerald." Stan tried to comfort her, "I know it's..."

"You don't know shit!" Pam shouted at him, "Get the fuck out allready!"

Still, Stan couldn't understand her reaction: "Why can't you just...?"

Pam had allready started to litterally throw him out: "Get out!"

Once she had pushed him outside, the door was slammed shut immediatly after Stan was on the front porch. He could still hear Pam crying out loud.

"Nice going, assh..." Ginger started.

"I don't need any of your remarks right now!" Stan interrupted.

He began to walk away. While doing so, something came to him: "Crying her head of?"

"Yeah! Isn't it 'crying her eyes out?!" Ginger said, though she didn't sound like she cared.

"No, I mean what can be so bad to make Brigitte cry like that?" Stan replied.


	6. Chapter 6

A little while later, Stan could be found at the local library. He was searching for something on their computers.

"Why do you think Brigitte would even be happy to see you?" Ginger questionned.

Without taking his eyes of the screen, Stan asked her: "What makes you think she wouldn't? After your death, to which she seems to be responcible, she most likely freaked out. Keeping in mind how close you were, it seems very unlikely she wanted you dead at all. But running off like this never helped anyone. She must feel pretty lonely now, thinking… believing, that there's nobody else in the world who cares about her. What do you suppose that does to someone? She might be some monster of some sort by now."

éShe's at a mental hospital, or so did Pam say." Ginger reasoned, "There are lots of people who could help her."

"Perhaps." Stan concidered, "But most patients can only truly be helped if there are any relatives or friends to stand by her. Since there are no relatives alive or willing, what other option is left?"

"I suppose you'll be taking advantage out of this?" Ginger stated.

For the first time, Stan turned his face away from the screen.

"I know exactly what you're thinking!" Ginger explained, "If you so much as even lay one finger on her..."

"Two things Ginger!" Stan started, after turning back to the screen, "A: I don't see Brigitte that way! B: even if I did, you're hardly in any position to stop me. So would you please mind the threatening?"

Ginger was obviously not really happy with this being said. Stan didn't seem to care, for in the meantime he had found something.

"Last time she heard, Brigitte's at a mental hospital, right?" Stan asked for confirmation.

Ginger, still a little angry, replied: "Right."

"Well, appearantly she stopped reading the newspapers since then, coz she's escaped." Stan continued.

"What did you just say about people helping her?" Ginger asked him.

Stan, who had allready started printing the article, answered: "You were the one who said there are enouch people to help her at the hospital!"

Shortly after the printing was done, Stan read something weird in the article on the screen: "Addicted to monkshood!?"

Stan didn't hesitate to start searching for information about monkshood. What he found out made all this even weirder. there were lots of details, which he didn't find important, so among other things it mentionned that monkshood is a poisonous herb which is found anywhere. It also mentions it's Latin name and the more common name: wolfsbane.

This made Stan, seemingly ignoring the word 'wolfsbane', wonder about something else: "Why would Brigitte be addicted to poison?"


	7. Chapter 7

After a more thourough research, and a day or two, Stan finally found the institution the article mentionned Brigitte would have been at. When he made his way there, he read the sign: Happier Times Centre.

"This is the place!" Stan said.

"Not even fullgrown, and allready in the wilderness." Ginger remarked, but Stan didn't pay much attention to that.

He walked towards the main entrance. As he did so, he noticed some junk at the yard.

"I bet they have one of those 'Don't litter!' signs out here!" Ginger laughed.

Though Stan heard her, he couldn't help noticing something yellow among the junk. It looked like police tape. Did some kind of crime scene took place here that the article forgot to mention? Stan shook his head and entered anyway.

Once he was inside, dispite all his studies, he had never really spend enough time on the field. It's quite understandable how shocking the sight of these patients must have been to him.

On his way to the desk, he passed the common room. He looked inside. Everyone inside were all girls, most of which had a drug problem, judging from the way they looked. He couldn't help noticing there was one crying. That girl was holding a piece of paper. It had a picture on it, not that Stan would recognise her. The writings on it were written in a opposite direction, possibly because Stan can only see the backside of it, and the sunlight shone on it directly, making it virtually transparent. He could make out the name 'Beth-Anne' however.

"Beth-Anne...?" Stan whispered to himself. He was sure he read that name somewhere, but couldn't remember where. He looked at the printed article.

"Other than the two escapees..." it read, "... a homicide had taken place inside the building as well. A young girl was found, almost ripped apart, as if attacked by a huge beast. This girl, listening to the name of Beth-Anne..."

"What are you doing here?" a voice interrupted his reading.

Stan turned around, almost thinking a cop was about to arrest him. It turned out it was just a nurse.

"Sorry." Stan apologised, "I'm looking for someone."

"Is she in here?" the nurse asked.

"Nope." Stan answered, going with the flow, "Maybe you could help me?"

"Sure!" she replied, "Who are you looking for?"

Stan needed to do some quick thinking to get out of this, so he replied: "B… Ginger! Ginger Fitzpatrick!"

The nurse didn't seem to know the name, as Stan hoped, but she asked him eitherway: "Are you related to her?"

"Err… Yes!" he lied, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Follow me!" she told him.

The nurse took to the desk, looked for the name on the computer, naturally not finding it. To keep up the act, Stan made a scene, causing the nurse to threaten to call security, eventually leading Stan to walk out of the building, pretending to be angry.

"What was that all about?" Ginger couldn't understand.

"I didn't know what else to do!" Stan replied, "Anyway, this article mentions two girls who disappeared. One of them being Brigitte. Obviously Brigitte didn't return home!"

Ginger remained a little pissed, because he still didn't answer her question.

"Look!" Stan started, "My guess is that Brigitte must be wherever that other girl must be. But I couldn't just walk in and tell them I wanna get her adress. That would be violation of..."

"OK, OK, I get it!" Ginger interrupted him.

"On top of that..." Stan continued, "... I can't just sneak in to get her adress. Not by day that is, or especially not right now, after that scene I just made. So if I mentioned Brigitte's name, or that other girl's name, and they would find fingerprints on those files, plus eyewitness reports,… well you get the picture.

"Judging from that policetape outside, I'd say the cops are keeping an eye on things." Ginger reminded him, "So breaking in won't be an easy job."

"You know what?" Stan started, "You just gave me the solution!"


	8. Chapter 8

Again, Stan had started searching for something on a public library's computer. All the while, he had kept Ginger in the drak about whatever he had in mind, so she finally asked him: "Will you at least tell me what the solution is?"

"If the police somehow got involved with this centre..." Stan explained, "... then maybe there's something about it in the newspapers."

Once he found the articles he was looking for, Stan had started reading them, one after another. One article in particular caught his interest. He took out the article which he had in his pocket, does some quick reading, until...

"I got it!" he cheered.

"Got what?" Ginger asked him annoyed.

Referring to the article on the screen, he said: "This here tells about an old woman, who nearly died in flames. Supposingly she smoked in bed."

"Always thought smoking was suicide." Ginger said sarcasticly, "But this helps us how?"

"According to this article..." Stan continued, "... had this old lady died, she would've left a thirteen-year-old grand-daughter behind. The name of that grand-daughter matches the one in the article I printed earlier. It also mentions their adress."

"Nice job." Ginger remarked, "Now we have to be sure if it's the same girl. How can you be so sure?"

Stan seemed a little annoyed with ginger's misplaced sceptisisme: "Ginger! They mention 'Happier Times Centre' here! What more do you need?"

Ginger paused for another second, then decided to say: "I rest my case."


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day, by nightfall to be more specific, Stan was driving in a cab, taking him somewhere into the woods. When they had reached a cabin, the cab stopped. Stan payed the driver, and got out. What he noticed, as he walked to the cabin, were two cars parked in front. One of them, judging from a sign on one of it's doors, was from 'Happier Times Centre'.

"What do you suppose that means?" Ginger asked him.

"Dunno." Stan replied, "Maybe they're bringing granny back home."

"And when exactly did the 'accident' happen?" Ginger remained sceptic about this, "Shouldn't she be home by now?"

Stan looked back at the article, only to find out that Ginger was right. It appeared that the accident had happened a long time ago, so indeed, she should be back by now.

"Maybe rehab, or something." Stan explained, although in the back of his mind, he too thought there was something fishy about all this.

As they walked closer to the frontdoor, they both noticed some kind of a statue, made out of wood and sheets, and so obviously a boobytrap.

"Whoever lives here is either real carefull, or really stupid, setting up some shitty thing like that!" Ginger remarked.

"I dunno, Ginger." Stan thought out loud, "Maybe, whoever built this 'boobytrap' had made it so clear on purpose, in the sence of a joke.

Ginger didn't think it was really funny. Stan didn't care much about it, and headed straight to the frontdoor. There was no doorbell, so he knocked instead. It took a few seconds before someone answered. It was a small, blonde girl, not even older then Stan.

Stan greeted her: "Hi, I..."

"Who are you?!" the girl sounded threatening.

Stan wasn't really upset by this, so he continued: "Do you know anyone named Brigitte? Brigitte Fitzgerald?"

The girl suddenly shifted her mood: "Yes! She's my companion!"

Stan was surprised, but he didn't want her to notice: "... Right. Anyway, she's an old friend of mine, but I haven't seen her in..."

"He tried to seem friendly, as he approached her." the girl suddenly started.

If it were in Stan's nature, he would say 'What the fuck?' at this moment.

"He made his cause of action seem..." the girl continued.

"Now look!" Stan interrupted her, "If I in any way... how should I put it... harassed you, I'm sorry. But like I said, Brigitte's an old friend of mine, but I haven't seen her in years, so..."

"If that's the truth, then how'd you know she's here?" she asked him.

"Read enough newspapers, drew conclusions, and..." Stan explained.

"She's not here!" the girl interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Stan was confused, "You just said she was?"

The girl got scared: "I mean she lives here, but she's not here now!"

"Oh." Stan understood, "Would you mind if I wait 'till she gets back?"

"No problem!" the girl said.

It seemed funny to Stan how quickly this girl shifted her moods. It was like she was trying to hide something.

As he entered the house, he noticed two pedlocks on the floors, keeping the way to the basement locked. He also noticed a flashlight on the drawers.

"Why is the floor locked?" Stan asked the girl.

"Because!" she didn't give him much of an explanation.

"I don't suppose you hide your dead bodies down there." Stan laughed, given her reaction.

The girl got both scared and angry: "No I don't!"

Stan was surprised at this reaction: "It was a joke!"

Once she understood the joke, the girl forced a laugh.

"I'm Stan, by the way." Stan told her.

"Call me Ghost." the girl said.

"Next thing we know, she's only a figment as well." Ginger remarked.

"So, er..." Stan finally began, "... how's life here. I mean, did Brigitte ever..."

"Oh she's been a great help." the girl, or Ghost, replied, through interruption, "Whenever I need her to do something, she does it, no problem. I do have to do things to keep her quiet however, she never really listens to me."

Stan somehow knew there was something wrong about this: "Really!?"

"Yes!" Ghost replied, "She's like a sister to me!"

"... Right." Stan had some difficulty with taking all this, "Can I use the bathroom for a minute?"

Ghost pointed him the way there as she replied: "Sure, it's down the hall over there."

Stan was allready on his way there, when Ghost asked him something else too: "Can I get you something in the meantime? Want some juice?"

"Juice is fine." Stan answered.


	10. Chapter 10

After Stan had emptied his blatter, and as he was washing his hands, Ginger had a few words to say: So, I guess B's living a good life, is..."

"She's lying!" Stan told her.

Ginger didn't know what made him say that: "Really?!"

"I remember Brigitte's loyalty to you, but this 'Ghost' talks as if she's her bitch!" Stan explained.

"I don't really see why not." Ginger reasoned.

"Ginger!" Stan started, "I can imagine Brigitte trying to to find someone older, someone to look up to, just as much as she looked up to you. That girl is not even older than 17, so why would Brigitte be looking up to her?"

"You're allready stuck with me, and there's a girl named Ghost." Ginger tried to convince him, "Don't try and think you're in an actual ghost story now!"

"I'd be way to lucky if this were a ghost story." Stan replied.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"You done in there?" Ghost asked him, on the other side of the door.

"Just a sec." Stan called back.

A few seconds later, Stan entered the kitchen. Ghost, unaware of what he has been discussing with Ginger, gave him a glass of juice.

"Here you are." Ghost sounded nice as she said this, "Will you excuse me for a while? There's something I nead to take care of."

Stan nodded understandingly. Ghost left the kitchen, and went straight up the attic.

"If I were you, I wouldn't drink that!" Ginger warned him, once Ghost was out of earshot.

Stan wasn't sure about what he should be doing now. He was holding a glass of juice, and at the same time there was another one on the table. Likely, Ghost had poured a glass for herself too. What he should be doing appeared obvious, but he still hesitated.

"This isn't right!" Stan realised, "If she's indeed planning on poisoning me, then why does she leave the room?"

"Who gives a shit?" Ginger wondered.

"I do!" Stan bit back, "I think she's expecting me to switch the glasses."

"And what if she's not?" Ginger reasoned.

Stan paused, then started looking around: "Where does she keep the juice?"


	11. Chapter 11

After a while, Ghost returned to the kitchen: "You didn't start drinking?"

Stan looked at her suprised: "Should I have?"

"How nice of you to wait." she said nicely, although it almost sounded as if she anticipated his wait.

She took her own glass. They both drank it up at the same time. Ghost was watching Stan as if she was expecting something to happen. When they both finished, she asked: "Are you tired?"

Stan wasn't exactly surprised she asked: "Not really."

Ghost started yawning: "Really...? Not even... a li...ttle... b..."

Suddenly, she fell down, fast asleep.

"I was right!" Stan said, almost angrily.

"As always!" Ginger sighed, carelessly.

Stan was about to explore the house, but Ginger wanted to remind him about something: "Stan!"

Stan stopped and turned back around: "What?"

"Are you gonna let her lie down like this?" she asked him, "What if she wakes up?"

Stan thought about this for a second. When he knew exactly what he should do, he didn't hesitate to look into the drawers of the kitchen afterwards.

"Now what the fuck are you doing?" Ginger questionned.

"Noticed how she talks?" Stan began his explanation, as he kept searching, "She talks as if life's a story she's telling. Notice the old trick she was about to use? Then that boobytrap outside? It's like there is no difference between reality and fiction for this girl!

Ginger was still unsatisfied: "Meaning... what?"

After she she asked this, Stan opened two other drawers. It was in the second one he found some duct tape.

"Like in the movies..." Stan continued, "... you tend to find these things where they're not supposed to be found."

Immediatly, he put Ghost on a chair, put her hands behind her back and taped them together. The same thing he did for her feet. Just to be sure, he taped her mouth shut just as well. If she wakes up, she wouldn't be able to move one inch away from her seat.

"She was gone for a while though." Stan started, after he was finished with her, "What was she doing up there?"

"Only one way to find out." Ginger replied, suggestively.


	12. Chapter 12

Stan walked into the corridor, where he found the ladder that went up to the attic. Once he was up, he immediatly noticed he had to be carefull, for there seemed to be big holes in the ground. He kneeled down to look through one of them, and after doing so, he relised that these were made to see what's happening in the rooms below.

"She must've been really busy..." Stan said, "... or else she would've seen me cheating."

He got up again and started to look around. He noticed pictures on the walls. Comic book pictures to be more specific. But that, he found, wasn't the most disturbing part. On the desk, he found a book called 'Behavioral Modification', and next to it lay a handmade comic book. There was a young girl, with a werewolf on the cover.

"So she's a comic book artist, then." Stan laughed, until he noticed the style that was used, "Or rather a wannabe."

Suddenly, his eyes got fixed on something on the cover: the girl was wearing a necklace, with the skull of a bird.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" knowing that it's not Stan's nature to swear, one can understand that he just found out some bad news.

Stan turned around, and headed back downstairs. Ghost was still asleep, but that didn't matter. He started looking for what she might be wearing around her neck. As he feared, she was wearing the necklace.

"That bitch!" Stan said angrily.

"Oh come on." Ginger didn't seem to understand why Stan made such a big deal out of it, "Maybe B got tired of it."

"Impossible!" Stan contradicted, "I was the one who made those! Don't you remember? You girls promised you'd never take them of! You liked them that much! And on every picture I found, you were wearing those! There's no way in which Ghost could have it, unless she took it! Fuck!"

"There's still one question unanswered!" Ginger reminded Stan, "Where's B?"

Stan couldn't answer that, until he remembered the pedlocks on the floor. It was than an answer came to him.

He ran back into the kitchen. Immediatly, he began searching Ghost's clothes.

"You know when to pick the moments, don't you?!" Ginger remarked.

"I believe there could be only one reason she was gone for so long." Stan explained.

"What?!" Ginger was somewhat curious to know.

"This!" Stan replied, as he held up a key which he found in one of Ghost's pockets.

He got back into the corridor and started opening one of the locks. While he was doing so, He explained to Ginger: "It might be smarter to wear the key around her neck. But maybe she's seen that before in any other story, and she wants to be original."

Once he has opened the pedlock, he took the flashlight, which was on the drawers.

"And this flashlight." Stan continued, "Convieniantly placed here. Prooves she goes down here often."

"Maybe she does hide her dead bodies down there!" Ginger stated.

"Or worse!" Stan sounded worried.


	13. Chapter 13

He opened the hatch, after which he turned on the flashlight and headed down. The first thing the light caught was... actually he had no idea what it was, until he looked closer.

Ginger, who was allready down, remarked: "A burnt matrass, with anything sharp. Looks like she made this a sacrificial chamber."

"Obviously." Stan agreed, as he smelled something that confirmed Ginger's thoughts.

Next to the make-shift spikes, there was a dead body, though the light only caught it's head, which was that of a wolf.

"Wicked!" Ginger sounded cheerful.

"That's weird!" Stan couldn't help noticing something.

"Yeah!" Ginger agreed, "How did she manage to get a wolf in here?"

"Not that!" Stan corrected her, "Haven't you noticed we stumbled in on wolves ever since we began looking for your sister?"

Ginger didn't answer, but she didn't seem to really care either. Not too far away, Stan found another dead body. Not only was this one human, and almost wasted, it was torn apart, like it was attacked by some animal or other.

"Fucking twisted!" Ginger remarked.

"You can say that again!" Stan agreed, until he had taken a closer look, "Nope! Not that twisted!"

"What do you mean?" Ginger asked.

Stan explained: "This one got bashed in the skull before this happened. It might not've been aware something… ate it.

Ginger sounded disappointed: "You always knew how to ruin the fun, didn't you?"

Stan did not reply to that. He looked around a bit more.

There were lots of dead bodies in this basement. They were all be human, if it wasn't for that wolf. They all seemed to have died quite the same way, torn apart. It made Stan wonder what the spikes were for. The more he looked into it, the less things made sence. Suddenly his eyes were fixed on something which seemed to attract some flies.

"Quite fresh, wouldn't you say?" Ginger noticed.

A fresh dead body, only recently torn apart. Stan suddenly understood what they mean when they say 'cold shivers ran down his spine' in ghost stories. Whatever did this, might still be here. He swung around with his flashlight, actually hoping he won't see it, whatever it may be. He found whatever it is you're supposed to find in a basement: some boxes, some wine and gin bottles, a fur coat, a dusty table... A fur coat? What would that be doing downstairs, Stan wondered to himself. He pointed the light to the 'coat'. If 60 of a man is water, Stan would be dehydrated from the sweating, once he noticed it stared at him, and had teeth. It jumped at him. In his fright, Stan dug, or rather fell down, dropping the flashlight somewhere. It didn't enlighten the room, but the thing's eyes were almost glowing in the dark. Stan tried to get up, to run to the stairs, but relised quick enough that that's out of the question. The beast jumped in front of him. It was about to attack him once more. Stan did some quick thinking: he tried to use anything he could find in the basement to throw at the beast, hoping to wear it off a little. It moved away a little, but just about enough, so Stan could run to the stairs. But this attempt was a failure, as it managed to jump on him. All Stan could do was using his hands, in reflex, to keep the beast's mouth away from eating him. The beast, in the meantime, thought this to be a challange, in which it remained cool, and see how long Stan could hold out. Stan, on the other hand, wasn't sure if he could hold at all. The beast's mouth was more teeth rather than flesh, and it's drool made it quite slippery. The flashlight enlighted only one side of the ceature, making it's dark side scarier to watch. His yellowish eyes were too yellow, even for a wolf. This was something he didn't want to be the last thing he'd ever see. Suddenly, Stan noticed something about this creature. Stan couldn't be sure, for it may have been the fright, but he was sure there was something familiar about it's eyes.

"Brigitte?" Stan couldn't help himself to say this.

Once the beast heard the name, it seemed to be losing grip. It started shifting his head from one side to another. It was confused. It let go of Stan, and crawled to a dark spot at the wall. Stan couldn't help noticing it seemed to be shrinking.

While trying to get up, and catching his breath again, Stan still tried to figure this out: "No... No! That's not... possible!"

That's when everything began making sence: the picture, the addiction to wolfsbane, the wolf on the handmade comic book, the dead wolf,...

This is when Ginger had changed look again: she looked like the dead bodies which lay around here, actually holding her own insides.

"You did it!" Ginger sounded angry, though pleased, "You found my killer! You can't imagine..."

"SHUT UP!!!" Stan shouted at her.

Stan took the flashlight, and pointed it to the wall where the creature had crawled. The creature wasn't there! Instead, there was a girl with black hair, wearing barely anything, who seemed to be crying. Stan didn't see her face, yet he was sure it was Brigitte. He tried to reach for her. He barely even touched her, or she turned around and growled at him. She looked like she was still changing into the creature. Nevertheless, Stan was convinced about who this was.

"Brigitte!" he began, "Brigitte, relax! It's me! It's Stan!"

The name seemed to reach her. She gazed at him for a moment, without relising she's bare. But it didn't seem to matter to her much, for she knew who this was: "Stan...? Is it really..."

It didn't take long before she tried to find comfort on his shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

Night had allready fell a long time ago. The moon had a banana-like shape that night, and to Stan, this appeared to be the weirdest part of all. Brigitte, who had found some clothes she could wear, was allready sitting at the kitchen table. She was still in that moment between being a human, and being the beast. Stan sat down at the table, as he gave her a glass of gin, of which he had also poured a glass of his own.

"Dunno what it tastes like." Stan warned her, "I was told it's the best way to calm down."

He had put himself opposite Brigitte. He looked around the room. In his mind, Ginger was sitting at the head of the table. Ghost, who was still asleep, was sitting on the other end of the table. From her point of view, Stan sat on the left side of the table, and Brigitte was sitting on the right side.

"You know..." Stan began, "... this reminds me of my first horror movie. The one we saw, you, me and Ginger. You'd have one girl tied up over there, you... would have the eldest sitting over here. You'd have the one everybody's afraid of sitting where you're sitting, and… well, we'd have someone else who's involved with this sitting here, where I'm sitting. You remember?"

Brigitte, who knew what he was talking about, yet wondering if he's taking it somewhere: "... Yes."

"Thing is however..." Stan continued, "... the one sitting here is part of the whole thing, knows exactly what this whole circus is all about, and the one sitting over there is not. So maybe I should be the one sitting where Ghost's sitting, and she should be sitting over here, coz she's more aware of what's going on here than I am."

"I'm a werewolf!" Brigitte said, matter of factly.

"Er..." Stan tried to figure out the right thing to say, "... yeah, I figured that one out myself. But how does that tie with everything? There's no full moon, you've been at a mental hospital, and according to your mother you killed Ginger,... there are lots of things..."

"You have some explaining to do yourself!" Brigitte interrupted him.

Stan, knowing what she was on about, became speechless.

"Where've you been the last ten years?" Brigitte continued, "And why did you decide just now 'Oh why won't I visit Brigitte for a while' ? And above all: what did you do down there?"

Stan never recieved such an eruption from her. Ginger, for once, gave him some advice: "You've always been able to explain to me. Explain to her now!"

"One of the guys had seen me hanging out with you girls." Stan started, "Dispite of our morbid pastimes, they assumed we played with Barbie dolls."

"Why is it you're the only guy I understand." Brigitte sighed.

Ininterrupted, Stan continued: "Anyway, for that they all attacked me. I was one boy against an entire school, so what could I do? After I recovered from the hospital, I found out I had moved to Toronto. Away from Bailey Downs, away from my two best friends. Only recently I had found an old newspaper, which mentioned Ginger's death. You can understand it was quite... actually, I don't know the right word for it. I had the idea of returning to Bailey, to see how you're doing. Than one thing came after another, which eventually lead me in the hole of the beast. But I'm not sure what happened then. How did you get in a situation like this?"

At first, it didn't seem like Brigitte wanted to answer, but she did it anyway: "Ever heard of Bailey's beast?"

When Stan shook his head, Brigitte explained: "There was something that terrorised our little town back then. It killed mostly dogs. One night, Ginger and I got out, to pull a prank on Trina... some bitch from our class. Or rather we wanted to do something to her dog. That's when the beast attacked Ginger.

"Lemme guess!" Stan said, "It was a werewolf?"

"Turned out to be, yes." Brigitte replied, "It wouldn't have mattered if I saved her life or not..."

"Woh there!" Stan interrupted, "That's one thing you shouldn't say!"

Brigitte couldn't understand this: "It's the truth!"

"Don't make yourself feel more guilty over something that isn't your fault!" Stan went on.

"Who are you?" Brigitte wondered, "A shrink?"

"When I finish my studies, yes!" Stan said flatly.

Brigitte paused for some time, then she continued: "So anyway, I tried to help her, getting rid of the beast, by knocking it with my camera."

"Hence that picture." Stan said, more to himself than Brigitte.

"You know about that?" Brigitte asked him, to which he nodded, after which she continued, "Anyway, the beast got hit by a truck that same night. It's dead now, but it had allready infected Ginger."

"So when she changed at the next full moon..." Stan thought he had figured it out, "... you killed her in self-defence?"

"No!" Brigitte sounded offended, "I killed her by accident!"

Suddenly, Stan believed he missed something. Brigitte noticed as such, judging from the look on his face, so she explained: "The day after she got bitten, she started to change. Not in shape, but in personality. Ever since you left us, we had some hatred towards guys..."

"You really did change our lives, asshole!" Ginger confirmed.

"... But Ginger all of a sudden started to like them." Brigitte continued, as Ginger couldn't really interrupt her, "And how!"

Ginger, from this point on, was dressed a bit sexier than usual. If Stan didn't know any better, he'd say his own imagination was seducing him.

"It is entirely possible that after a close encounter with death, you begin to relise life's to short." Stan figured, "I don't think her lycanthropy had anything to do with it."

Brigitte couldn't believe she was hearing this: "You make it sound like she wanted to be this."

"Didn't she?" Stan asked her.

Brigitte remembered something Ginger had said: "You think I wanna go back? Back to being a nobody?"

"Yes..." she replied, "Yes she did, to tell you the truth."

"Thought so." Stan said.

"But I was so convinced her changes were connected to the virus." Brigitte continued, "So I tried to find a cure."

"Monkshood, by any chance?" Stan asked her.

"I'm not gonna ask how you knew that." Brigitte replied, "Anyway, it doesn't cure you at all, it only slows down the transformation. But I didn't know at first, I was really convinced it's a cure. I even infected myself with the virus, so Ginger would cooperate. But I was too late. She transformed, and was about to kill me. I wanted to give her the seringe of monkshood, but accidentally..."

Stan, suddenly, had the whole thing figured out: "I don't think monkshood's the answer to anything."

Brigitte had become all ears at that moment, as Stan continued: "I'm beginning to believe that monkshood has the same effect as prozac. It eases your depression, since you believe you could've helped her. But drugs are never the answer to anything. You blamed IT for Ginger's changes, but I would blame the environment. You girls were suicidal, you hated everything around you. To Ginger, most likely, the virus was more of an answer rather than a disease. You, in the meantime tried to rid her of it. If I were in her shoes, I'd feel betrayed. Betrayed by the one person close to me! I wouldn't blame her from changing at all!"

"What are you saying?" Brigitte didn't understand him entirely, "The virus only worked because she had let it?"

"I'm pretty sure it really unleashed something which was allready there!" Stan answered.

"Impossible!" Brigitte contradicted, "I didn't want to change, but no matter how much..."

"But... what?!" Stan interrupted her, "Brigitte, you killed your own sister! You left the house! Your mother blamed you for her death in any possible way! They most likely treated you like a nut at the hospital! You were to stay in the basement, in a house run by a psychotic girl! Don't you think that somewhere you had no other option, but to change? While I was looking for you, I expected you would've changed into a monster. Didn't mean it litterally. But as it turned out, with or without the virus, you would still be a monster!

The more Brigitte thought this through, the more she believed Stan was right: killing Ginger, her mother blaming herself, the monkshood which never really worked, the hospital and all it's freaks, particullary this nurse named Tyler and another patient named Beth-Anne, Ghost's lies... also, Brigitte pleed for death, but instead Ghost just locked her up, and used her for all her needs.

"Figured!" Stan said, bringing her back to the here and now, "To you there was nobody left, nobody who may give a damn about you! That was until I went down the basement..."

"... And sort of woke me from a nightmare!" Brigitte finished for him.

" 'The only way the creature can be helped, is when somebody tells him his name.' " Stan quoted, "Makes sence now."

Brigitte didn't know what he was talking about: "What?"

"Never mind!" Stan said.

Ghost, at this point, had started to wake up, but dozed off again. Brigitte however, nearly changed back into the beast.

Stan, who noticed this sudden change with Brigitte, asked: "She did more than just locking you up, right?"

Though reluctantly, Brigitte explained: "That wolf you saw down there, it wanted to mate with me!"

Stan was shocked before he heard the whole story: "She didn't...?"

"I thought I killed it before she locked me, but..." Brigitte continued, although she couldn't finish her sentence.

"You can't be serious!" Stan couldn't believe he was hearing this.

Brigitte continued uninterruptedly: "That bitch had persuated me into killing an innocent man! All the lies she told me! All the people she had forced me into killing..."

"Guess you can't move on, with all that. Am I right?" Stan asked.

Brigitte remained silent, but obviously wanted to say yes.

"I've got an idea!" Stan said.


	15. Chapter 15

Little by little, Ghost woke up. As she slowly opened her eyes, she recognised the kitchen. She tried to yawn, but for some reason she couldn't open her mouth. There also appeared to be some weird stench about the near vicinity, like glue or something. She tried to get up, but couldn't move her hands or her feet from their currant possition. It took her a little while to relise she was tied up. Once she did, she struggled to get loose, but it wouldn't work. Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching her. Whoever approached her, suddenly appeared right before her eyes. It was Stan.

Through the duct tape, she said: "You prick!"

"Not sure what you just said." Stan replied, "Don't care much either. You know, I just spoke to Brigitte. She had quite some things to say!"

In a way of saving her ass, she tried to say: "They're all lies!"

"Not sure what image you had about werewolves before you met Brigitte." Stan continued, ignoring whatever sound came from her taped mouth, "But you forget one thing! Slaves can turn against their masters. You of all people should know!"

Keeping her hands and feet tied, he grabbed her by her collar, and dragged her to the entrance to the basement.

"As a psychiatrist..." Stan went on, "... I'm supposed to understand your psychopathy. Maybe I do understand. But Brigitte was someone who needed help, just like you, but what is it you do? That's one, among other things, I cannot tolerate about people! And this..."

As he said those last two words, he took the necklace Ghost was still wearing. Through the duct-tape, she tried to say: "That's mine!"

"... is Brigitte's!" Stan corrected her, knowingly or not, "Do you relise how many birds I had to kill, just to get this right? I made two of these: one for Brigitte, one for her sister. They were worth it!"

Not listening to a word he was saying, Ghost still tried to convince him that it was hers. Stan however knew better, and had enough of her moans. He held her right on top of the stairs that lead downwards.

"You know..." he started, "I've known lots of girls in my life! Much like all the guys were assholes to Brigitte, all the girls were bitches to me! Yet, there's something I've always liked about them! Wanna know?"

He pulled the duct tape from her mouth, causing her to cry of agony, after which he continued: "They always tend to cry wolf!"

He let go of her. After she fell in the basement, he closed and locked the hatch, keeping her inside. He could hear Brigitte attacking her, and Ghost screaming for her life. Though this sounded like music to Stan's ears, he wasn't really satisfied though. He was dissappointed over the fact that she didn't even cry wolf when there really is one.


	16. Chapter 16

Suddenly, Stan had no idea as to where he was now. The house changed into some kind of mixture of Ghost's house, the Fitzgerald residence, the mental hospital, and his own room. Also, all the color has disappeared. The only colors left were black and green. Even his own skin had some shade of green.

"What the hell…?" Stan couldn't understand.

Out of the shadows came Ginger. She didn't look human, but didn't look like a wolf either. It was like she was somewhere between being human and being the beast.

"Your job's done!" she said.

Stan kind of expected her voice would echo, but instead it sounded deep, dark, and like some kind of growl. Almost like a wolf would sound.

"What do you mean 'Your job's done!'?" Stan asked her, surprised.

"I asked you to go see my sister." Ginger explained, "Well you have! And now I don't need you anymore!"

"What!?" Stan didn't know how he should feel about this.

"Let's face it!" Ginger reasoned, "Your head just isn't big enough for both of us!"

"Is that how you repay me?" Stan couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"After leaving us for ten years..." Ginger replied, "... possibly able to prevent this whole thing to happen? Among other things, yes!"

After having said this, she growled and ran at him. In his defence, Stan raised his fist and punched Ginger in the face.

Ginger fell down, but as she was trying to get back to her feet, she cried: "How could you do this? I'm a woman!"

"There's no point in crying wolf now, Ginger!" Stan shouted at her, "You're the wolf!"

Ginger suddenly kicked him in the guts, before she scratched him in the face, causing him to 'fly' throught the room, onto a couch, which belonged to the Fitzgeralds. Not knowing what else to do, Stan started throwing one of the pillows, which lay there, to her. Direct hit! Or not!? It went right through her, like she was a ghost.

"Nice try!" Ginger laughed.

She approached him really slowly, almost provoking Stan do try something else. It worked, as Stan kept throwing more pillows, but they never really hit her. At some point she was a ridiculous close range. Ridiculus in the sence that if one would miss her now, one would have a really bad aim. Ginger was, in fact close enough for Stan to touch her. The last pillow that he threw went right through Ginger. His hand however did not!

"HA!!!" Stan laughed, "Bet you didn't see that one coming!"

Ginger was about to scratch him again, but Stan defended himself by holding his hands in front of him. She scratched his palms, but he was really lucky she didn't cut his whrists. That was the moment Stan thought he had enough of her, and strok back. An eruption of hits and kicks was the result. Eventually Ginger had not much power left to do anything. Stan grabbed her by the neck, and started strangling her.

"Selfish bitch!" he screamed at her, "You probably hadn't been beaten up at school! I have! Only because of you girls! If it weren't for my parents, I'd never left, I don't care how many times I got beaten up! You were the only reason I wanted to stay in Bailey downs, and this is what I get?"

Before her last breath, Ginger managed to say something: "When you make it in hell, you'll regret this!"

"Whatever, Ginger!" Stan replied.

That's when she faded away, and the environment turned back to normal. Stan was still bruised, but he was back in Ghost's house, and Ghost's house only.

"And I did have the last word that time!" Stan called after her.

Suddenly he heard a tapping.

"Stan! Stan! Open up!" it was Brigitte, who was still inside the basement.

Stan, returning to Earth, took the key and opened the hatch. He was surprised to see Brigitte, for she looked normal again, if it weren't for the few scratches she had.

"She must've been some oponent, even tied up." he remarked.

Brigitte noticed he had some wounds of his own: "What happened to you?"

"Had my own ghosts to fight." Stan replied.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, whatever was left of Ghost, was on the boobytrap outside. Using her own comics as firewood, she was being cremated, as were all the other dead bodies. Both Stan and Brigitte, who have stayed awake the whole night and didn't take any time to get patched up, were watching them all burn.

"So if I get this right..." Stan said, "... that werewolf was that same Jason who ordered everyone to beat me up way back when."

"He was?" Brigitte wasn't aware of this herself.

"Keeping in mind that most people don't wanna become werewolves..." Stan continued, uninterruptedly, "... if they were to be real, I can't think of any better way for him to die."

Stan looked at his left hand. It was still wounded from his fight with Ginger, though the dirt in his fingernails prooved he actually scratched himself. He wasn't at all sure what it was that really happened when he was in that green-and-black place, but he didn't really want to know either. He looked at his left, where Brigitte stood. He noticed a scratch mark on her left shoulder. He covered her wound with his wound as he was about to guide her back into the house: "Come on. Let's get ready to re-enter society."

So they re-entered the house, to get some rest and to get patched up.

**THE END**

**... or not?**


End file.
